callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Origins
Origins,' '''also known as '''Excavation Site 64' and Dig Site,' '''is a Zombies map included in the Apocalypse downloadable content for ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II released on August 27, 2013 for the Xbox 360 and on September 26, 2013 for the Playstation 3 and PC. It is the seventeenth (chronologically the first) Zombies level. Overview The "original characters" (younger versions of Dempsey, Nikolai, Richtofen, and Takeo) return as the four playable characters. The zombies have yellow eyes in this map. The map features Wonder Weapons that harness supernatural powers, a Panzer Soldat, the Mark IV Tank, a new utility that gives a random Perk-a-Cola and Power-Ups. Revealed in the cinematic intro of Origins, zombies in typical crusader attire appear, but only spawn in certain areas (the four entrances to The Crazy Place and the main Excavation Site in the center of the map). Unlike typical zombies, the crusader zombies have purple eyes; possibly because they may be the original zombies not controlled by any Demonic Announcer and are exclusively affected by the Element 115. The crusader zombies also make different noises than the normal zombies. Six generators are found across the map, which act as replacements for the classic Power Switch, and only power the area around it. If they are all powered at once, they activate the reskinned Pack-a-Punch Machine. For the first time, the Mystery Box requires power to be used. The Generators also power perk machines, although there are only 5 conventional perk machines and there are no machines at Generators 2 and 6. There are no new perks, but rather a machine called Der Wunderfizz, that gives the player a random perk bottle when activated, much like the Mystery box. The three Giant Robots: Freya, Odin and Thor (from left to right, facing towards Generator 5 from Generator 4) travel across the map in their respective "lanes" and will instantly down players when they step on them. There are three new power-ups: Zombie Blood, which masks the player with zombie blood, in which they see reddish-orange, get an increased FOV, and Zombies and Panzer Soldats don't attack the player, Blood Money, which is obtained using the Shovel on graves. Blood Money is similar to Bonus Points, as it gives the player a random amount of points when obtained, and Empty Perk Bottle, which gives the player an additional perk slot. Buildables also return, featuring four Elemental Staffs (the Staff of Lightning, the Staff of Fire, the Staff of Ice, and the Staff of Air), the Zombie Shield with a new dieselpunk aesthetic and the Maxis Drone, which is similar to the MQ-27 Dragonfire, only using Dr. Maxis' brain. The Maxis Drone, after deployed, will follow the player, shooting at Zombies and reviving downed players. Players can also use Shovels at certain spots to dig up certain items. These may hold beneficial items, like a weapon, Power-Up, or staff part. They may also spawn something hazardous, like a Zombie or a live grenade. The Demonic Announcer for this map is Samantha Maxis as a young girl. There is also Zeppelin flying in squares above the map, but it serves no use or purpose. Features *Two new enemies, Giant Robots and the Panzer Soldat. *A new Utility Vehicle named the Mark IV Tank. *Five new Buildables: the Maxis Drone and the Elemental Staffs. *A new "Major" Easter Egg, called Little Lost Girl. *Challenges are now in Zombies, though currently only four exist. *A new way of gaining Perks, Der Wunderfizz. *Three new Power-Ups, Zombie Blood, Blood Money, and Empty Perk Bottle. *A Shovel that can be used to dig up Zombies, Weapons, staff parts, Power-Ups and live grenades. *The G-Strike, which acts like a more powerful Monkey Bomb. Weapons Perks Opening Scene Transcript The words Northern France, 1918 appear on the screen before shifting to scenes of various locations across a snow swept battlefield as a voice narrates. Samantha: It began long ago, on the battlefields of . A map of France appears on screen as two pictures of Dr. Ludvig Maxis and Edward Richtofen shortly overlay. Samantha: Two German scientists sought to harness dark and mysterious forces buried for centuries. They believed their discoveries would assure Germany's ultimate victory. But they could never have imagined just what else their research would unearth. Scenes of German excavations are shown, as well as a meteorite of a strange element. In one chamber, three German soldiers wearing gas masks break through a wall. Through the hole, an unseen assailant emerges and surprises them. The figure is revealed to be a Zombie clad in old Crusader regalia. The zombies overwhelm the garrison of German soldiers before emerging from the ruins and onto the battlefield and killing all remaining German forces. Samantha: 'As an ancient evil ravaged the front lines, the hopes of the Allies rested on three soldiers set to stop it. ''The scene then changes to a crawling zombie being crushed under a tank. Atop the vehicle is Tank Dempsey, kicking a zombie off before jumping off himself and engaging the zombies with an MG 08, soon switching to a knife and a Remington New Model Army revolver. Elsewhere, Nikolai Belinski is seen engaging zombies with a Hatchet and a Mauser pistol. He breaks a zombie in half with the Axe before throwing it at another and taking it out with an Olympia. Close by, Takeo Masaki is also cutting through zombies with a Katana and a Mauser. He makes his way into a room where he encounters Dempsey and Nikolai. The three draw their guns on each other, before they all point them towards another figure in the room. Dr. Edward Richtofen is seen with a bone saw cutting a dead Ludvig Maxis' head open. He briefly examines his bloody hands, seemingly confused, before the four notice more zombies approaching them through a hole in the wall. Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo aim their guns at the zombies. However, a bright orange light surrounds them as all four look up to see a Giant Robot looking down upon them. It raises its foot as the four dive out of the way, before the Robot stomps down upon the ground, the scene going black. The voice, now revealed to be that of Samantha closes the introduction. '''Samantha: My name is Samantha. I'm going to tell you how all this really began. Ending Scene Transcript A white background appears as Samantha narrates Samantha: As the gates to Agartha opened, the four heroes were rewarded with riches beyond imagination. The background then shifts to a close-up view of Samantha's face. Samantha: From that day forward, they knew that Samantha would keep them safe... forever. Holding what seems to be an action figure, Samantha turns the figure slowly over to the floor, showing two zombie action figures resembling those from Mob of the Dead and Buried. Samantha knocks it over with her unseen figure, then knocks another cowboy zombie figure down, and just before knocking the cowboy zombie, Group 935's logo can be seen on the wall. The view then shifts to Eddie, who is sitting next to Samantha while holding a figure of Edward Richtofen. The room they are in is covered with several posters. One of the posters is the one seen in Mob of the Dead. There is a chalk outline on the wall resembling the MP40. Next to Eddie, an empty bottle of Juggernog can be seen, as well as a figure of the Panzer Soldat. Eddie: You're getting everything wrong. I told you before, their eyes should be blue! Samantha picks up the Nikolai Belinski figure. Samantha: It's my turn, Eddie. I can do whatever I want. Eddie: But... You don't even know how to play properly! Girls don't know enough about zombies. Suddenly, an air raid siren can be heard. Ludvig Maxis' voice is then heard from comms. Maxis (on comms): Put the toys away, children. Make sure the windows are locked before you come down to the basement. Eddie: We'd better be doing what your dad says. Samantha puts down the figure and goes to close the window. Near the window, a gramophone and a teddy bear can be seen. Samantha's dog, Fluffy, and then walks over to Samantha. Eddie: I didn't even get my turn... Samantha: Tomorrow, Eddie. You get to make the rules. I promise. (Turns over to Fluffy) Come on, Fluffy! Fluffy runs over to the door, knocking over the unseen action figure in the process. Eddie and Samantha heads toward the door. Under the bed, figures of Marlton Johnson, Russman and Samuel J. Stuhlinger can be seen. Next to the door, there is also a box with a large "?" mark on it, and in front of the box, there is the Vril Generator with Focusing Stone in it. Eddie: I wish the heroes in our stories were real, Sam. Samantha: I know what you mean. But we will make everything okay... Eddie and Samantha leave the room. As Samantha closes the door, the screen fades to black. Samantha: '''... My dad says he has a plan. Achievements/Trophies *Little Lost Girl' (75 /Silver Trophy ) - In Origins, release Samantha. *'Not a Gold Digger' (5 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, share a weapon you dug up. *'All Your Base' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, activate all generators without allowing one to stop. *'Kung Fu Grip' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, free yourself and another from the Panzer Soldat's claw in one game. *'Playing with Power' (30 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, build all elemental staffs in one game. *'I'm on a Tank!' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, ride the tank around the map without getting off. *'Saving the Day... All Day' (20 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, revive another player four different ways in one game. *'Master of Disguise' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, use Zombie Blood to revive three players and activate a generator in one playthrough. *'Overachiever' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, complete all 4 Challenges in one game. *'Master Wizard' (40 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, wield all of the ultimate staffs in one game. Easter Eggs *Samantha is trapped and needs to be freed. Songs *A new song, Archangel (sung by Elena Siegman, Malukah & Clark S. Nova), can be activated by pressing the action button in front of three green stone blocks scattered around the map. Locations are: **In the spawn room right of the ancient chest on the other side of the bunk bed. **On the second floor of the work station opposite the stairway under a bed. **On the scaffolding left of the entrance to the Excavation Site entrance facing spawn area next to a crate. *Another song, Shepherd of Fire (by Avenged Sevenfold), can be activated by pressing the action button in front of three red radios scattered around the map. **On the scaffolding above the possible Maxis Drone part location. **In the Freya Giant Robot head opposite the audio log. **On the left edge of the fire area in the Crazy place. *Another song, Aether, can be activated by pressing the action button when prone in front of both "1" floor panels at Generator 1 & a "5" at Generator 5 (Generator 5 must be powered on). Notes Four notes can be found in the map. The first is on the bottom floor of the Workshop bunker separating No Man's Land and spawn behind the map on the wall next to the workbench. If the map is shot, it will fall and reveal a hole with the note inside. Without a sniper rifle it is difficult to read but if zoomed in it reads gibberish, however it is thought to be a cipher of some sort: *Plkyxl Xkarvd'l pvvl aga vabrmrno th hbv malpmwp rrtscjms hy Kmwmtqhz, buk rvit uxaairq qw cvtal kivtek xhgi hgg. V smnx hvv lhrhpxvho pwc fref azxh zkvyq rovr gpeke sivx tuh xuhev erjempespe wxzmsi lwe lmg soeh dxohwxnwerc aveivric. L frzimj iia aw yunthr vhuxmaxa sj xyml wekl ig tsp dstapvmaie. Gkonzo qc nfpmkrj absp zreobaecpe jr iqrceq ds mklewvq. E ei qfvw jsegekgih xzmp whag noj Hdptyh avoh vaetx poie M txes L jq un zl kbttnft pbal xuh wphmvw... **When it's decoded the note becomes: Though Edward's work was integral to our initial analysis of Divinium, the rift between us grows deeper each day. I fear his loyalties lay only with group nine three five and their insatiable desire for yet more devastating weaponry. I myself can no longer continue on this path in all conscience. Though my actions will inevitably be viewed as treason, I am more concerned with just how Edward will react when I tell him of my contact with the allies... The second note is in the head of the Giant Robot named '''Thor'. Once again you need a sniper rifle to be able to read the note. *Pla flitkxy sf mal Eogomaga' xtojoewzlmw uxifhmek. B mmeh mrllpg uamfgqbtiaj nhm vrpl pu yjhvvlaeehigz vj ulk apvmazislc phyph, oxp ehwf xal xiye gtaysi un gum htiihrlx pxwrob. Jkv klx mmiwt mbti jr sg nqcyz lvie, B yphr xboihj ftxu xf xhx ivwtmhqyvbl uf n kizalv tbzav... **The breadth of the Ancients' knowledge is humbling. I find myself questioning not only my understanding of the scientific world, but also the true nature of the universe itself. For the first time in my adult life, I find myself open to the possibility of a higher power... The third note is located near the Church in a part you can access only with the Tank and you need again a sniper rifle. *Bvkq yml ciic fbkzx eee aghllont dt Acphiyeavc, luatyh umsiehcfh gv vabrrlrft tgk qegxnmpc nies fvcogw omt ckief. Pbceihr, mal mqcdyx kj yml weiinml' kibxn pnf islepwew apq hrhlpu. Xysnnl Z laox avjij bb czbbiqh hbf dmzu vkqa wfvm vj wetaxy jjkazr, V nrgr uls vavmgrv ieu fv mgjvvesbgnpz mtnyhmaieq ey abz rij ikyjh wvblruw wbmomo kxwhc vvte gkrxx mmzr. **From his very first day studying at Heidelberg, edward''(uncapitalized)'' displayed an intellect and maturity well beyond his years. However, the impact of his parents' death has affected him deeply. Though I have tried to provide him with some sort of father figure, I fear his choices may be increasingly influenced by his new found friends within group nine three five. The fourth note is located in the catacombs above the Staffs Room. You need a sniper rifle to read the text. *E ojsn whti nsuew aljrq ur ziq hug L af glziewdihijw yvvtid mh jsogrcqr bugt Fdmtgale uhnwapw qtf fv xhx dlc us kdreggniaj. Fhk yiefrjw plrx B zxiygzel xp guucemuknq, lt tiwieev plwx jlx zsdihhp osmhy lbzqaooa rvxk almf uaehq. **I know some would think me mad but I am nevertheless forced to conclude that Samantha herself may be the key to everything. For reasons that I struggle to comprehend, it appears that she somehow holds dominion over this realm. Morse code After upgraded your Elemental Staffs and placed the Fire Staff in the fifth pedestal in the Staffs Room, the color panels above the room turned white, red and rarely green. These panels blink in a loop constituted by a Morse code. *The red lights indicate the word "INFERNO" *The white lights give us a cipher : **ENWR DRGAVSIJ ABRIKUWVT GPLR WV GMI VNFBU VBY CGNM ER LVVJ KMNP BUTYXUH QG BEJ SZC URS FVPOUR GIRFHA JYTSU GIZAJH KB OAU TVGIINHM GZXV QS QAKIIAWA **After it's decoded, it becomes : WARN MESSINES SOMETHING BLUE IN THE EARTH NOT SAFE WE GREW WEAK THOUGHT IT WAS FLU MEN BECAME BEASTS BLOOD TURNED TO ASH LIBERATE TUTE DE INFERNIS **The last line, "LIBERATE TUTE DE INFERNIS", is Latin and translates to "free yourself from hell". *The green lights give the name of Giovan Battista Bellaso, an Italian cryptologist who described the first form of the Vigenère cipher. Jumpscare When zooming in at the burning church with a sniper rifle (such as a DSR 50), a picture of a skull suddenly appears on the player's screen accompanied with a high-pitched scream, similarly to the jumpscare in Mob of the Dead. It can be seen here. Gallery Origins loadscreen BOII.png|Loading screen. Origins logo BOII.png|Origins logo. Origins_promo_image_BOII.PNG|Promo image. Original_Characters_Origins_BOII.PNG|Original characters from left to right; Takeo, Nikolai, Richtofen, Dempsey. Original Group Origins BOII.png|The Origins crew. Giant_Mech_Origins_BOII.png|Giant Robot that appears on the map. Zombies Origins BOII.png|Zombies in the trenches. Trenches Origins BOII.png|Trench. Giant mech Origins BOII.png|The one-thousand foot tall giant robot (notice the blue light of the Mystery Box). Origins Zombie BOII.PNG|A Zombie wearing a gas mask. Panzer Soldat Origins BOII.png|The Panzer Soldat. Giant Mech 2 Origins BOII.jpg|The giant robot. M14 Origins BOII.jpg|Dempsey shooting an M14. Edward Richtofen Third Person Origins BOII.jpg|The group atop the Mark IV Tank. Original_Characters_Origins_Intro_BOII.jpg|The Original Characters as they appear in the intro cinematic for Origins. Note the Olympia carried by Nikolai, and the Remington New Model Army in Dempsey's hands. Both unobtainable in the map. Blue_eyed_zombie_Origins_BOII.jpg|A purple-white eyed zombie wearing Medieval armor in Origins. Zombies1_Origins_BOII.jpg Zombies2_Origins_BOII.jpg German_Zombies_Origins.jpg Origins unique HUD BOII.png|Origins' unique HUD style Videos Official Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Video - "Origins"-0|The teaser trailer. Origins intro cutscene BOII|The intro cinematic. Black Ops 2 Origins Ending!!!!-0|Origins' Ending. Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Maps